oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Trails/Guide
This article is a collection of treasure trails clues and their solutions, along with some general tips for completing Treasure Trails. n.b. Using your browser's search function (Windows: Ctrl + F, OS X: Cmd + F) can be helpful with finding the clue you are looking for. Preparation In order to complete a Treasure Trail in a most efficient manner as possible, it is recommended to travel without much equipment as to avoid using up all of your run energy quickly. Bringing teleportation items and run energy potions can also greatly reduce the amount of time it requires to complete a Treasure Trail. A decent amount of coins is also useful for buying items for emote clues and paying for transportation on ships. A sextant, watch, chart, and spade is also needed for completing coordinate clues. List of items for emotion clues Weapons -Adamant 2h sword -Bronze dagger -Bronze 2h sword -Iron warhammer -Silver sickle -Steel axe -Steel mace -Rune axe -Rune warhammer -Fire battlestaff -Longbow Melee armour -Leather gloves -Ham boots -Ham robe -Iron med helm -Iron chainbody -Iron platebody -Steel plateskirt -Mithril chainbody -Mithril platelegs -Adamant med helm -Rune full helm -Rune platelegs Ranged armour -Leather chaps -Coif -Hard leather body -Snakeskin chaps -Green d'hide chaps -Blue d'hide vambraces -Blue d'hide chaps Magic armour -Blue wizard hat -Elemental shield Other armour -White apron -Brown apron -Black cape -Blue gnome boots -Green gnome boots -Green gnome bottoms -Green gnome top -Desert shirt Jewellery -Gold ring -Sapphire necklace -Emerald ring -Ruby amulet -Diamond ring -Ring of life -Amulet of power -Gold necklace Solutions Anagrams An Anagram reveals who to speak to next. Coordinates With a watch, sextant, and chart in your inventory, use a spade to dig at the location of the clue. Maps Map clues are an image of the location the player needs to search to advance along their trail. Maps are found across all levels of clue scroll. They are rough pictures of a very local area, normally about the size of the Lumbridge Castle. If the map leads to an X, the player needs to take a spade to the place indicated on the map with the X and dig there. If the map leads to a crate, it must simply be searched. Sometimes players may find a small pile of crates, or a multitude of them. Search all of them until the next clue or the reward is found. Maps can include landmarks such as buildings, fish to indicate fishing spots, roads, rivers, bridges, and other things. Map clues are not easy to do without help. Players will often find that they simply have no clue where the map is pointing to. A player can try to compare the maps to the world map, and they match up very well, but the area to compare is vast. It is easier to use the list below. Riddles Simple clues Straight forwards clues that involve searching objects or talking to people. Uri's emotes Wear the required items and perform the required emote at the location in the clue. Then talk to Uri. Puzzle boxes When the puzzle box is finished, simply close the box; if on a hard clue, speak with the non-player character who gave you the box. n.b. Logging out with the puzzle unfinished will result in the loss of your progress and having to restart the puzzle.